napthfandomcom-20200215-history
Animatronic Graveyard
Animatronics were used pre-plague in films to produce a more controllable creature on set. The advantage over computer effects was the physical presence in front of the camera. Before it was abandoned, this facility was used to house outdated, unused, or broken animatronics. Today it is haunted by the ghosts of disfigured half-rotted, robotic monsters. History In the late 1970s, robotics was a booming industry that was advancing quickly. Movies began to use robots for many roles. Animatronics were robots that were covered in fake muscles and skin to appear to be animals. Gorillas, lions, mummys, bears, dinosaurs, and even people could all have animatronics made to look and act like them. As the technology progressed, they became more advanced. More natural movements, better makeup, and freedom from wires allowed them to become nearly indentical to the real thing. All things have a shelf life however and an animatronic creature is no different. The older they got, the more maintenance they required. Broken down animatronic creatures were sent along with the unused and outdated ones to the Boento Robotic Retirement Facility. It claimed to specialize in dismantling and properly disposing of potentially hazardous machines. AIs were formatted, robots and cyborgs were dismantled and animatronics were stripped. As the facility aged its employees performed these tasks less completely. It was condemmed in 2018 for failing to meet safety standards. AI and Behaviour By definition what seperates a complex animatronic from a robot, is the inclusion of AI. Animatronics instead use a pre-programed list of movements and sometimes sounds. However, for more complex jobs such as hunting or being a pet, an AI must be applied to the animatronic. Most of the active animatronics in the facility have AI which technically makes them robots. They got this from a database of AIs stored in the facility's main computer. It was used to house and format AIs from robots so that they could be scrapped. All of these AIs are solidified due to a long period of inactivity which means that each AI has its own personality. Notable Residents 'Razorback' An enormous mechanical Spinosaurus. He starred as the main antagonist in "Dino-Outbreak" and its sequel. His face is scarred and ruined and the flesh on his spine has rotted away. He is buried in the largest pile with his head exposed at the top. The other animal based animatronics follow him. 'Rusty Quickdraw' Known pre-plague as Dusty, was an arcade game that challenged players to draw faster than a tough talkin cowboy. He is mostly intact and wears wild west inspired clothing. He is the one of the only animatronics that likes to interact with humans. He wields a reproduction Colt Dragoon. 'Alaska' A ferocious grizzly bear used in an amusement park. Its face is half rotted away but the rest of its skin is mostly there. It paces around the scrap piles at night. 'Sushi' A fully armored japanese samurai. He was a movement simulation that sat in the office of HIVE from 2001-2010. Although he is in very good condition due to being kept inside, he is immobile and has a leash of wires plugged into a generator. 'Congo' A hulking gorilla bot. It is almost completely stripped of flesh and most of its metal skeleton is exposed. It spends its time digging in piles lookin for pieces of other animatronics to put them back together. 'Pride' A lion with a big mane. He sits on a chunk of metal that overlooks the entrance to the facility. The material on his paws has worn away leaving his mechanical claws exposed. His back legs are completely exposed. 'Kite' A quetzalcoatlus with a terrifying metallic shriek. It creeps around the piles durring the day and takes to the skys at night. Its wings are in good condition but its legs are stripped and its voice box is severly damaged leaving it with a scratched up, glitchy sounding voice. Kite was used in "Dino-Outbreak 2". It now possess the AI of a UAV. 'Mordecai' A fortune telling wise-man. He has no lower body and is sitting in a glass machine that is mostly burried in the mud at the front of the facility. He acts as a sentry and alerts the other machines to any intruders. 'Rude' A seal or more correctly, a seal's head mounted on a wall in the trailer. He can't speak. He is named for his tendency to stick out his tongue at guests. He will also wink, and grin. 'Wisdom' A moose head opposite Rude. He can talk, and besides Rusty, is the only friendly animatronic to humans. 'Bread' A robotic decoy duck once used for hunting. It has its own AI instead of having borrowed some from the facility's database and is scarred by the memories of seeing countless animals murder with his help. Bread doesn't answer to nobody and will ocassionally leave through the fence to explore the world. It is the only animatronic that is allowed to leave by Razorback. There are numerous other animatronic creatures living beyond the gates of the facility. There are lions, primates, birds, dogs, and many types of dinosaurs. Category:Locations